


Blow Your Mind

by emmaleewhittaker



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous Ladybug PV - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, BriChat, BridgettexFelix, Brilix, F/M, ML PV, Miraculous Ladybug PV, Miraculous Moves, brelix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaleewhittaker/pseuds/emmaleewhittaker
Summary: Spawned from MariChat May, I give you Brichat Stripper AU! Bridgette is dragged to Chateau by her bestie Allegra, she is hesitant but soon drawn in by the fabulous dancers and mysterious Chat Noir, king of the stage. The 'No Touching' rule is broken by Chat himself when he sees the lovely Bri in the front row. Losing her way to the bathroom, they end up meeting one another and the connection is instant. now they need to navigate their lives while this connection persists and his identity need not be revealed. (Honestly I suck at summaries, just read it, people love it :P)





	1. Touch Starved

**Author's Note:**

> Songs: Fetish by Selena Gomez, Gimme More by Britney Spears, and Animals by Maroon 5. The theme song and title for the whole fic; Blow Your Mind by Dua Lipa.

Bridgette couldn't believe Allegra was dragging her here, tonight of all nights. The neon red letters above their head spelled out “ _Chateau_ ” and from what she knew, the inside would be a castle. The line moved forward, and Bridgette began to complain again.

“Allegra! The last thing I want to do is go to a _strip club_ for my birthday!” She was hissing the words out, her arm still secure in her friend’s grip.

“Stop complaining! This is a premier facility, the reviews are amazing, and I assure you, this Chat Noir is HOT!” Bridgette stopped when they were finally let in, the bouncer wished her happy birthday and she thanked him. She gasped when they saw the interior, it really was like a castle. Blood red curtains, grey bricks, and the main stage was surrounded by towers and there was a second smaller stage, both had poles.

“Drinks!” Allegra yelled at her, dragging Bri to the bar. “My friend turns 24 today!” The surrounding patrons cheered, and 4 shots were put in front of them. She picked one up and cheered with Allegra, downing one and immediately downing the other. She realized she might need the courage to get through this night, this wasn't like her at all.

“This way, I reserved us seats.”

“When did you have time to do that?”

“Two weeks ago.” Bri sputtered, apparently, her decision to come here was decided before tonight. Two chairs were near the stage with other grouping of chairs, three rows back were a group of middle aged woman all screaming at the current man dancing.

“I’ll be right back. Just enjoy and I’ll be back before Chat comes on.” Bri checked her watch, it was quarter to ten and the dark-skinned man was starting on his second song. There was something sensual about him, he prattled around the audience, dancing near them. She looked away to check her phone, responding to more birthday wishes. The three seats behind her were soon filled with girls her age, they were being especially loud with their squealing.

“I heard Chat Noir has a no touch policy.”

“Yea, he has a strict rule, he mostly uses the pole and main stage though. He is a fabulous dancer even if he doesn't take off as much as the others.” More cheering as the man on stage shed his tear away pants to display a dark green thong.

Bridgette would appreciate someone who danced instead of just getting rid of their clothes to music. She always thought pole dancing was an art and she looked forward to this Chat Noir treating it as so. The man soon ended his set and a beat later a blond woman appeared in all white, she wore a music themed mask and posed under the spotlight. Fetish by Selena Gomez started, and the woman began to move, her hair was blond and piled on her head, her outfit looked tight and Bri wondered how she was going to get out of it.

“AH! Melodie is here tonight!”

“She is always so graceful!”

This ‘Melodie’ continued her dance and she found her beautiful. The girls were right, she was graceful and incorporated ballet into her routine, she came down through the audience half way through the song and shot a wink in Bridgette’s direction. Her cheeks flamed, and she couldn't look away as the girl climbed up on the pole in the middle of the room. She paused to unzip the front of her outfit to reveal white lace and beading. The dance continued before the few ending notes where she ended up at center stage. The lights went to red and she slowly started unzipping her entire outfit to Britney Spears’ Gimme More. The crowd went wild when she got right down into a split. An amazing feat was had when she twisted her body upright and dove right up the pole. Amazed, Bridgette didn't even notice the routine had ended until the roaring cheers pierced her ears. It was almost ten and people were scrambling around the stage and the seating.

Bri checked her phone and was about to message Allegra when she returned to her seat a little flushed.

“Hey girl! Long line at the restroom.” Her hair seemed a little out of sorts but still fell beautifully down her back.

“Did you put on more makeup?”

“Uh, just a little, you, uh, you never know.” She seemed a little nervous for some reason but Bri let it pass.

“So that Melodie was special, I can't wait to see this mysterious Chat Noir. I heard he doesn't let people touch him.”

Allegra laughed. “Oh yes. I should have told you that, but who knows, he might change his mind someday. Glad you came around. Who knows, maybe you will be back before you know it.”

“Ha! I doubt it, but thanks for inviting me.”

“Compliments from Melodie.” A bartender interrupted them to bring them both red fruity looking drinks. Bri hesitantly took one and Allegra downed hers before handing it back.

“Thank you.” Bri sipped hers quickly before the next show would start.

Just after depositing her glass on a passing bartender’s tray, the place got darker and an MC started introductions.

“The moment you all have been waiting for is finally here! Our resident Chat Noir!” A black leather clad man came out to the stage, he had a belt tail, black mask, and cat ears that contrasted nicely with his blond hair. “I heard it was a special lady's birthday tonight too!” Cheers erupted, and Chat turned to the MC to listen. A mini spotlight was shown on her area and seat and Allegra made her stand up. She blushed and shifted, a bit uncomfortable. “Happy 24th to Bridgette, I’m told tonight is her first night. You are all in luck because I also heard Chat has a new song. Enjoy!” Bri plopped in her seat and hissed at Allegra.

“You told them! That's why you were gone so long!”

She giggled and patted her arm. “One of many reasons. Now, pay attention.”

The light shifted to Chat Noir on the main stage and she was able to see more details. She was so close she could see his stormy eyes staring back at her. Right when the first musical note started he sent her a wink and began swaying his hips and twirling his belt. Blow Your Mind by Dua Lipa started and Chat moved swiftly, her eyes were glued. He strut around the stage and had a huge smile on his lips. Clearly this was his element, he was also very flexible in the leather, she noted he must have had done ballet or some dance lessons as well. On one of the ‘Mwah’ lyrics he blew a kiss in her direction. He ran his hands down his body with a body roll and struts to the edge of the stage near her. Jumping down he started dancing toward the audience and many people started screaming, especially the loud girls behind her. She couldn't even have words as he smirked at her and came right in front of her. Chat stepped closer while pulling her up, she went to take a step back, but he made eye contact with her and took her hand.

_Yeah, I'm so bad_

_Best that you’ve had_

_I guess you’re digging the show_

His hand guided hers to his bell and helped her pull it down. She was frozen. He was allowing her to touch him. Together, he had her pull it all the way down, and then took her hand to smooth up his abdominal muscles and chest.

_Open the door_

_You want some more_

_When you wanna leave, let me know_

His eyes were blown wide with lust and excitement, she must have looked the same. He brought her hand up his neck and ultimately left a kiss on her palm and gave another wink before flying backwards and continuing his routine. He was amazing, the moves, the sheen cover of sweat on his muscles, he was gorgeous but also artistic. The way he twirled around the pole with extension and hip thrusts drove her, and every woman in there, wild. Allegra pulled her back down to sit when he came back through to climb onto the center stage. He strut around and twirled the tail before sending a kiss to the audience. His hips swayed, and her eyes followed his every moment. He blew one last kiss as the lyrics ended.

The song switched to Animals from Maroon 5 and everyone was screaming, even Bridgette. His smirk was devious, and he set into his familiar routine, she realized this was 100% his song and must be his signature. The pole was used, his hands raked down himself multiple times and she wished that when he rolled his hips, that she were there to roll back.

Bri said she wouldn't come back after tonight, but watching Chat Noir, she wondered if she would go back on those words. He was mesmerizing, and she couldn't resist licking her lips and crossing her legs. He caught her, or so she thinks and sent her another wink. By the time the song ended, his dance had him on his knees at the edge of the stage, chest heaving with each breath. The lights changed, and the crowd erupted again. Bri jumped up and was clapping and cheering for him. Allegra was right beside her and eyeing her with her own devious smirk. He stood, bowed, and left the stage. The girls dampened her perfect mood behind them once again with their comments.

“Ugh! I can’t believe tonight of all nights he changes it up.”

“And he chose her!” The chatterboxes left their seats, but it did raise questions within her.

“Allegra? Did you know anything about this?”

“Honestly I never saw this coming. I mentioned it was your birthday and first time, but I never thought Chat would do something like this.” She went quiet and stared at the side of the stage in thought.

“Well, what now?”

Allegra snapped out of her thoughts. “Now, we drink!” Bri giggled at her fist in the air.

“Alright, get us drinking and I’ll hit the restroom, hopefully it won't be as long as your time. Where is it?”

“Oh! Over there.” The mischievous glint in her eyes had Bri a little worried but she went in the direction she told her to go. Allegra pulled her phone out to text Plagg, the stage manager to let Bri pass to the back. He must have seen the performance Chat did and would know exactly where to direct her. She went to the bar and ordered a drink for herself before heading to the MC booth to chat with Claude, she knew Bri might be awhile before she found the restroom.

Felix was pacing in his dressing room after the performance, he couldn't believe he broke his own no touching rule. Allegra mentioned her friend and their birthday, he assumed he would just wink and give them a suggestive hip thrust but when he saw her, he couldn't resist. When the spotlight shined on her, he was captivated, her beauty was astounding. The new song gave him confidence and he couldn't help but get close to her, he felt a connection and hoped she did too. He wanted her to come back, to make it a show she would want to see again.

As Chat he was real, not just some model for his father’s brand. There was a knock on his door and then it opened to reveal her, Bridgette. He was still in the outfit, instantly his hands went to his face to make sure the mask was still in place, he sighed in relief, it was.

“Oh! I’m so sorry, I was told the bathroom was back here. I’ll just-”

“No wait!” He leapt forward to grab her forearm. “Stay a bit. Please”

She hummed and shut the door, she let him lead her to his couch and saw he had some snacks laid out from her bakery.

“The Sweetest Thing?” He looked confused and she pointed to the colorful macarons.

“Oh, yes, my favorite bakery. Do you know them?”

“I am them. I mean, my parents run the bakery and I help out.” He was surprised, he had never seen her there, only her parents, he would have remembered her.

“I must have been there at all the wrong times. I haven't seen you before tonight.”

“Tonight was- Why did you do what you did?” She paused, she was curious what brought on his behavior tonight. If she was honest with herself, she really didn't need to go to the bathroom she just wanted a moment out of the crowds.

He looked into her eye and took her hand in his. “Did you like it?”

“Yes, but-”

He took her hand and held it to his bare chest, over his heart. “You felt a connection, didn't you? I felt it the moment I laid eyes on you tonight.” She was dazed.

“I felt it.” His other hand moved to her cheek.

“Just feel, breathe. I broke my own rules for you, I had to know how you felt. I was enlightened.”

He dipped his head and pulled her face closer to place a kiss upon her lips. The sparks were instant, fireworks, she pressed herself into him more, her hand firm on his chest. He moved his hand and tugged her closer, she went one step further and pushed him back, then straddled his lap. The leather felt tighter and Felix gasped. Her innocent nature was gone and in its place was a vixen who drove him wild. Her tongue dived to meet his and their kiss intensified. Time meant nothing, and he had one arm out of the suit and she had her red blouse open. He marked her neck and was making his way to her cleavage when there was a knock on the door. They froze.

“Chat! I know you are still here. Either do another set or go home it’s half past 11!” Bridgette heard the time and scrambled off Chat, trying to fix her clothing. Felix sighed and responded to Plagg.

“I’m leaving soon, don't worry!” He turned to Bri, but she was already dressed and was fixing her hair. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. “Princess? Will you return to my castle?”

“You must think yourself clever with the name _chat_ eau.” She turned in his arms to look at him and placed her hand at the edge of his mask. He grabbed her wrist and held it, he couldn't have her unmask him so soon.

“I didn't name it, but I am a Prince of sorts.”

“Can I know who you are?” She rubbed the edge of the black mask.

He wanted to pull away but the contact they shared was addicting. “Not tonight. Please come back, or I’ll be forced to walk into the bakery like this.” He kissed her palm like he did earlier.

“Yes, I’ll return.”

“Will you come see me after as well?” He nuzzled her neck and placed a kiss on both sides.

“That was unplanned, my friend said the bathrooms were this way and then the man who let me in pointed to your door.” Felix figured out this ‘friend’ must have been Allegra, she had alluded to Bri earlier and how they would ‘be a good match’. He pulled back and lead her to the door, dropping a kiss on her lips.

“Till next time, Princess.”

“Bye, Chat Noir.”

She left and went to find Allegra, Felix took a deep breathe, he could still smell her all around him. Both realized their bodies tingled with want, who would have known they were starving for each other's touch.


	2. I Did Something Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nervous pre show jitters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs: Body Heat by Selena Gomez and Wildfire by Demi Lovato. Title is from a Taylor Swift song.

Allegra was running around backstage trying to get everything ready for tonight’s show. Felix was being moody because Bridgette had not come to visit him yet. Chateau was packed, Friday nights were always busy but tonight was special. A Chat Noir and Melodie special, two for the price of one type deal, and only at midnight. The childhood friends had been practicing nonstop, Fe’s choice, not hers. They were ready to debut and the admission was upped, tip jars were everywhere and extra bartenders on shift. Allegra looked into the crowd and saw no one of note except Claude getting ready in the light and sound booth. Turning back to face everyone she adjusted her mask and clapped her hands to get everyone’s attention.

“Circle round! Everyone ready? Any problems?” A choir of cheers were had, and she did a quick headcount. “Where is Chat?”

“Still moping in his dressing room.” Allan supplied her with an answer and she frowned.

“Right. Thanks.” Hurrying off, she threw open the door to Felix’s dressing room and slammed it shut, starting the leather clad dancer.

“What do you want? It's not even close to 10?” he shut his book and set it on his table.

“Stop moping and mingle a little. If not with the audience, at least with the other dancers.”

“I don't want to.”

“I don’t care if you  _ want  _ to, I’m telling you to! Look, I know Bri hasn't come to visit you but-”

“It’s been a week. Was I too forward? She agreed we had a connection. Did she tell you anything?” He jumped up and interrupted her to start pacing.

“Fe, as I was saying,” She glared at him and he stopped pacing. “She has been really busy with her internship.” She paused again. “Guess what else?”

He stepped closer, curiosity peaked, just like a cat. “What?”

“I told her I couldn't come tonight but…”

“What! Spit it out Alle!”

“I told her you had a super special set planned tonight with Melodie!”

“So she's coming?” He perked right up and held her hands, practically bouncing.

“Well, she didn't give me an answer, but who knows. With your excitement, I bet she comes multiple times.” She shrugged but winked at him, pulling her hands away she pat his shoulder. “Just try not to deviate from the routine and land the lifts and we should be fine. If she is here, I guess during the struts you can, mm, change it up.” She gave him a cheek kiss and left him in a better mood than when she first entered. With his mood lifted he followed her out to work around the audience, maybe she would be around. He was almost able to get to the floor but Plagg stopped him.

“Chat.”

“Yea? Melodie told me to mingle.”

“She hasn't arrived yet but I left word at the door to let in anyone matching her description.” Felix was in shock, Plagg was being nice to him.

“I’ll bring you the best camembert I can find.” Plagg said nothing, just smiled and let him pass to continue looking around. Felix made his way to the bar, the sea of people parting for him, obeying his rule of no touching, even though he broke it a week and a half ago. Wanting to stay sharp in case Bridgette showed up, he climbed on the bar and sat down, crossing his legs and messing with the end of his boots. A few people talked to him and he played up the bad boy role he felt comfortable in, here they asked about Chat Noir, not Felix Agreste, son of famous designer Gabriel. He answered their questions with real answers, not some scripted paper his father handed him before an interview. Mercury had just performed and he left to go find Allegra for their set. He was almost to the side door when he thought he spotted Bridgette, he small frame was squeezing through the door. He took a step but Plagg grabbed his arm and pushed him through the door.

“Get Ready.” His gruff voice mumbled out to him and Felix huffed, going back to finding his partner.

Bridgette was able to navigate Paris with the small pink pastry box with no trouble. A taxi dropped her off in front of the club and she bid them thanks. She was about to walk to the back of the line when someone grabbed her arm.

“Bridgette right?” A small woman with red hair smiled at her, she was wearing a red and black fringe dress that could have been from a movie set in 1920 America.

“Yes. Who are you?”

“I’m Tikki, come on, he was hoping you would show. And you brought him treats! How cute!” Bri was pulled with her through the door and the crowd gasped that she didn't have to be in line. She was a bit in shock, this small woman was remarkably strong and determined to get her inside. “A bit close, isn't it? Head on back, don’t let him eat too much, then you will never get rid of him.” She laughed and it sounded magical, almost how she pictured a fairy would laugh. She was given a tiny shove in the direction of the backstage side door she  accidentally went through two weeks ago.

Plagg watched Tikki heard the girl into the club and chuckled to himself. His girl was playing matchmaker again, not that it was a bad idea, the kid needed cheering up and they both caught last times performance. She came closer and he opened the door for her, she thanked him and just as she was about to pass she paused to open her pink pastry box.

“Thank you, would you like one?”

“Are these from The Sweetest Thing?”

“Yeah! I work there sometimes. I brought Chat some more macaroons, some scones, and I have cherry, apricot, and this new pear and camembert creation.” She pointed to the last one, his eyes lit up as he took the pastry. She smiled at him, shutting the box, she passed him and he closed the door. He bit into it and instantly fell in love. He realized he would have to be nicer and maybe help Tikki get the two together, especially if he got more camembert out of it.

Felix paced in his dressing room again, he was going to wear a hole in the carpet at this rate. There was a knock on the door and then it opened a sliver.

“Chat Noir?” He raced over to the door and tore it open to reveal Bridgette, he was right when he thought he saw her. He moved aside and bowed to let her in, she giggled.

“I brought you pastries. Sorry I couldn't visit sooner. Allegra told me she heard you had a special set tonight. Unfortunately she couldn't make it, she said to tell you good luck.” She blushed and set the package on the table before sitting on his couch.

He instantly came to sit next to her and started kissing her neck. “I missed you so much. I couldn't get you out of my mind.”

She grabbed his face and kissed him, pulling him on top of her. She didn't realize how much she missed him or needed him till his lips were on her skin. He was an intoxicating drug when in her presence, she couldn't breathe, couldn’t think, he clouded her mind and senses. She wore a tight black dress, with cat stockings, her little homage to him. He rearranged her legs so he was between them, his hand ran along the outside of her thigh but stopped at the edge where he dress rode up. Releasing the kiss she pulled his bell down to hiss his neck while his hands roamed her body. He wasn't sure on the time but he would rather be with her than on stage. He pulled her back up and kissed her again, his tongue massaging hers before pulling back and giving her lower lip a light bite. She moaned and chased him when he pulled back, teasing her. She grabbed his wrist and helped him move his hand under her skirt, lifting her hips so he could get a good grip. Her other hand messed with his hair as she held him close to continue kissing him. Suddenly the door burst open, startling them both enough to break their kiss and turn to face whoever entered.

“Fel-er Chat Noir!” Melodie was standing in the doorway clutching a black and white dress while wearing fancy lingerie, garters, stockings, corset and all. “Um, hello there.”

Chat got off Bridgette and went over to Melodie, closing the door behind her so no one saw them. “What’s wrong? Why aren't you dressed?”

“My Dress! It’s torn! Here!” Frantically, she pointed out a large seam rip right under the zipper. “How am I supposed to seductively unzip, if I'm already falling apart!?”

“I can help.” Bridgette was standing and adjusting her clothes before walking over to inspect the dress. “Where is a sewing kit? Or your costume designer?”

“Tikki is busy with the crowd. I’m Melodie, here is a kit I snagged and hoped Chat would help me with.” She handed the dress and kit over and Bridgette went to the vanity to work, it had light and was mostly empty.

Allegra made a face at Felix and pulled his bell up while wiping away lipstick. “Not your color.” She whispered and gave him a wink before going to watch Bri work. Felix sighed and attempted to fix himself more, the suit was feeling extra tight and he needed to get himself under control. He sat on the couch and opened the bakery box while checking his phone. After 5 minutes he turned to check on the girls.

“Sorry to rush you, but our set is on in 10 and although we can go out already undressed, it loses its appeal.”

“I’m sorry Chat, I was running around all excited and was a little too jumpy.”

“It’s because you wanted so much fabric. I told you that was a bad idea.”

“I wanted to look like a ballerina this time. Something to offset you but also compliment.” He hummed in response and nodded to apologize and show he understood.

“Almost done!” Bridgette was in her element, finally she was doing something useful instead of analyzing fabric scraps like she had been doing all week at Gabriel. Minutes later she was helping Melodie into the dress, he stood to observe.

“Perfect! Amazing job, Bridgette! Thank you!” She hugged her and then bolted off, throwing Chat a glare. Bridgette was slightly confused on how she knew her name but had other things to think about, like Chat going on stage.

“Get your ass out there!” He waved her off, then came close to Bridgette.

“I had them save you a seat in the center, you will see everything from there.” He gave her a kiss on her palm and she realized that was becoming their thing.

“Good luck.” They both left, him holding the door for her and going in the direction of the stage and her to the door with the large, tough looking man.


	3. Ridiculous Romantic Gestures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two person dance and brichat date you all have (or have not) been waiting for. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs: For Your Entertainment and Strut by Adam Lambert.

Bridgette was escorted to her seat just as the lights changed and the MC called out from the sound booth.

“Welcome to Chateau! Tonight we moved our favorites to midnight and the moment you’ve been waiting for is finally here. For your entertainment pleasure, with two new songs and routines, I give you the sensational Melodie and fan favorite… CHAT NOIR!”

The lights changed again and screaming ensued from everyone and Bri herself. The early beats of Strut started and Chat walked forward from stage right, singing to the left side of the stage. His moves were long and exaggerated, low lunges and twirling on the floor. He ended down on one knee and Melodie was seen walking out in her newly fixed dress. She grabbed his hands and lifted one leg behind her, leaning in, then popping back up, pulling Felix with her. Together they danced together, Chat lead and the movements were from ballet and tango.

When the time to strut came both made their way to the center walkway and teased the audience. Melodie went into the crowds and Chat shot a wink to Bri before climbing on the pole in the center platform.

Melodie worked the fans, she was running her hands on the back of chairs and some people’s shoulders. She moved to the other side, where Bridgette was watching in awe. Both were powerful and seductive, she couldn't take her eyes off Chat but she secretly waited to see when Melodie would shed her dress. The two of them met up in the middle between the audiences and continued their moves, they both moved fluidly and were an extension of one another. Bridgette thought it was beautifully choreographed, the music playing into both of their elements. They broke away again, Felix now walking around the crowd and Melodie was coming toward her side.

_ I’ll be your mirror _

_ Darling let your hair down _

_ Show me what you’re working with and _

_ Let me see you _

Melodie came close to Bri and took her attention from Chat, she boxed her in, hands on the back of her chair, and she bent low and popped her butt up. She swirled her hair around and then took off with a wink to meet back up with chat in the center of the main stage. Both had their strut walk in sync.

_ Strut for me and show me what you’re working with _

They paused and both half turned to audience and blew a kiss on the few last music notes before the stage went dark. The audience roared with approval and after a quick breath the music for their next song started blasting. People quickly sat once again and the lights shown on Melodie in the center, her arms crossed staring out. Chat had his arm bent, elbow resting on her shoulder. She was just a bit shorter than him, even in her black dance heels. Chat didn’t move till the first lyrics, it played out like a dance duet, he took some of the lyrics and she took the contrast.

_ So hot _

_ Out the box _

_ Can we pick up the pace? _

_ Turn it up, _

_ Heat it up _

_ I need to be entertained _

_ Push the limit _

_ Are you with it? _

_ Baby, don't be afraid _

_ I'm a hurt 'ya real good, baby _

Chat essentially used her stiff body like a pole, he first circled her, then dipped low. He took her hands and they started their dance again. This time was rougher, she twirled around and he even brought her up into some lifts.

_ Let's go, it's my show, baby, do what I say _

_ Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display _

_ I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed _

_ Give it to ya till you're screamin' my name _

  
  


The lyric changed and so did their dance, it went from Chat moving her body around to Melodie being in control. She raised his arms, holding them together before she rolled her body down the side of his, taking his bell down with her hands grazing him.

_ Oh, do you know what you got into? _

_ Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do? _

_ Cause it's about to get rough for you _

_ I'm here for your entertainment _

She ran her hands up her body from heels, to waist, then shoving Chat’s shoulder. He pretended it was harder than it looked and fell backward a few feet. She retreated her own two steps before launching herself at him, he caught her arms, then flipped her and she kicked her legs out. He twisted her up and around him before setting her down and going back to leading the back, steps in sync.

_ Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet _

_ You thought an angel swept you off your feet _

_ Well I'm about to turn up the heat _

_ I'm here for your entertainment _

They made it to center stage and Melodie turned her back to the audience. Chat stepped behind her, shielding most of her from them.

_ Ooh _

He unzipped the back of her dress carefully and they got ready for the returning lyrical beat. He turned her around, lifting her and having her legs twirl before placing her in front of the crowd.

_ Do you like what you see? _

_ Woah _

They watched with anticipation as the words came over the speaker and Chat lowered himself with her dress in a flourish. The lights hit her just right and she glowed, covered in the lacy white fabric Bri had seen her in moments before. Melodie gave the crowd a saucy smirk before bending slightly and blowing a kiss.

_ Let me entertain ya 'till you scream _

She shimmied and stepped out of the dress making a beeline for the pole on the center platform. Chat stepped up to the main one and both made eye contact before jumping up on the poles. The song played and their moves were in sync for the rest of the routine. The pair executed moves in unison with a few personalized touches. Their legs swung out and came back to wrap around the pole, gripping it with their thighs they fell with their backs to the pole. Facing the audience they ended like that, breathing heavy, Allegra was worried her chest might fall out of the confines of her bra but luckily everything stayed in place.

Silence followed but as they climbed down, everyone cheered, tip jars were filling and girls were screaming. Bridgette was jumping up and down, clapping and feeding off the excited energy. The pair held hands as they made their bows, Chat took an extra bow to Melodie and kissed her hand. She shoved him and punched his shoulder. Chat then looked over at Bridgette and blew her a kiss, she blushed at the attention and heard a few gasps.

They walked around a bit, Melodie picked up her dress and folded it neatly over her arm before walking off stage left with a wave. Chat jumped off the stage in front of Bri and came closer, he got on one knee and took her hand, kissing the back of it with a smirk. He then rose, pulled her close, and bent to brush his lips against her ear.

“Come to me once the crowd thins.”

Bridgette had no response other than a nod. He pulled away and climbed back on the stage. Throwing a wave, he excited the same side he entered, high fiving the other dancers and taking in their praise. She was a little shock and tried to avoid the questioning eyes of everyone in favor for the bathroom. Because it was late most people were leaving so she was able to slip in. While in the stall she heard some ladies gossiping about her.

“Who is the new girl?”

“I know right! First two weeks ago and then now.”

“Do you think she is his girlfriend?”

Bridgette was afraid of what else might come out of their mouths so she flushed the toilet and exited as calm as possible. The girls eyed her in the mirror while she washed her hands. She said nothing and kept her head held high while she dried and left to go find Chat again.

Chat heard the knock and scrambled to get things ready. He changed into dark dress pants and had on a gray button down, ears and tail gone but mask in place. He opened the door, bending at the waist and beckoning her in with his other arm.

“My Princess has returned to my Chateau.”

“You said it wasn't yours.” She playfully teased him and grabbed a water bottle from his table.

He chuckled. “Right you are.” He went to his vanity where Tikki had placed a large bouquet of roses while he was on stage. The card attached was simply, ‘She’s cute. Don’t hurt her.’ he grabbed a rose then bent to one knee in front of her, holding it out. “Would you do me honor of having breakfast with me?” Bridgette put the cap on the water she was drinking and accepted the rose, smelling it and hiding her blush.

“Breakfast? And what’s with these ridiculous romantic gestures?”

“Just trying to win your affection, though I think I already have it.” He stood and pulled her close, arm around her waist and resting his forehead against hers. “It’s early morning, thus, breakfast. Will you join me?”

She nodded and moved to look in his beautiful eyes, in this light with the mask they looked green. “What's even open at this hour?” It was almost 1am.

“Let me handle that.” He leapt away and started putting some things away, like the pastry box in the mini fridge. He then grabbed her jacket that she left in his room earlier, along with his own leather jacket. He helped her into her own and then put his own on, quickly tying his hair back in a ponytail. Some of his hair swept to the side and fell in his face but Bridgette reached up and tucked it behind his ear.

“Lead the way Chaton.” He smirked at her affectionate name for him and led her out the back door to the parking lot. He paused near a black and green motorcycle and turned to her.

“Sorry, I assumed you didn't drive. Did you?”

She giggled. “No, I don't own a vehicle.” He smiled and then paused again.

“I brought my cycle instead of my car, is that okay? If not, we can get taxi.” Felix started to get nervous, those pre date jitters.

“No this is fine, I’ve never rode on one before though.” This boosted his mood.

“I’ll keep you save Bridgette,” He hopped on the back and put on his black helmet, holding a spare helmet out for her. “Come on, get behind me and wrap your arms around me, that shouldn't be too hard right.” He winked and she took his hand, carefully climbing on behind him. He grabbed one of her hands and kissed it before closing his visor and starting it up. She gripped him tightly and he tore out of the parking lot toward his favorite late night place to eat.

He pulled up to a small restaurant, it looked like it was just getting ready for the day. He knocked on the door and a woman with brown hair and orange ends came to open it.

“You Alley Chat, how did I know you would come by tonight.” She looked past him but only saw a shy looking Bridgette. “None of the others tonight?”

“Sorry Trixx,” She let them in and grabbed some menus leading them to a table. “This is Bridgette.” He pulled her chair out for her, tucking it in once she sat before sliding into his own across from her.

“Welcome Sugar, I run Trixie’s Bag of Tricks, and this Chat’s favorite late night eatery.” She gave him a motherly cheek pinch. “Your usual?”

“The drink yes, but more time picking what I want, thanks.”

“Can I get a hot chocolate?”

“You can have anything you want dear.” She left to go get their drinks, there was a loud ‘Shhh’ noise and the couple looked to see Trixx pushing back some employees into the kitchen that were watching them. Bri blushed and looked at Felix who played with his sleeve.

“They just never see me without the cast, let alone with a woman.”

“You don't bring other girls here?” She had to know, she was feeling a bit self-conscious getting his attention.

“No one was worthy of coming here with me until you came along.” His confession had them both turning red and Trixx came with their drinks, she said nothing and left them with their menus.

They two shared their views on certain foods and found they liked a lot of the same things. Since it was morning Bri chose pancakes and Felix went with steak and eggs. He ordered the Mirage special and told her it would be delicious and she needed to try it. Trixx took the order and gave them a wink. Their conversation continued and they learned about one another. The connection was just not physical and this made Bridgette feel better about how fast they were moving. The kisses were great but this date was a good step for them. She really liked him and even if she didn't know his real name, these efforts he made to show her he cared, were important. Felix was glad he took her here, he was nervous but watching her laugh and enjoy herself meant the world to him. She came to his true home and saw his true self, she was happy with his true self. He longed to take off the mask but he wasn't ready for their bubble to be broken just yet.

They ate their meal, Bri shared details of her life, part time fashion student and intern and part time bakery helper for her parents. Felix shared about his father and the Chateau crew, he tried to share about his life without giving away that he was a model for his famous father. She wasn't ready for that life.

“And then Nathalie, his assistant. Did talk about her yet? Well anyway, she told me to get some fabric scraps and next thing I know, I was sorting them all week and today I finally finished.” She sighed and took a sip of her drink. Mentioning a woman named Nathalie had Felix pause from his own drink. He tried to go back and remembering what they were talking about. Her internship, a fashion house but she was vague and he had not asked for clarity, till now.

“Whom is your internship with?” He took a sip.

“Gabriel Agreste! My idol!” He spit his coffee out, Allegra  _ definitely _ didn't mention anything about her friend working for his father. “Oh my God! Are you okay?” She handed him some napkins and looked at him in worry, he cleaned up and cleared his throat.

“I was just a bit shocked, he is a prestigious designer. Your idol?”

“Yes! I've been following him since I was young. Did you know his son models too! I think his name started with an F.”

“Felix.” He whipped his head to the side, Trixx was there at the table picking up their dishes and slipping him the check. She saw him pale and decided to put him out of his misery. “The son’s name is Felix Agreste.”

“Right! He is blond and always looks serious. I enjoy the spreads where he smiles, it’s rare though.” Trixx shared a smile with her and took the plates away. Felix forced a smile and threw down more than enough Euros for the bill. He stood up and held out a hand for her, she took it and he wrapped his arm around her.

“Thanks Trixie, great as always.”

“Yes! It was fabulous, it was nice to meet you!”

“Have a good night kids!”

The couple left with a wave and went to the waiting motorcycle, when they were both on, he asked her where to.

“Your place or mine?” He winked at her with a cheeky smirk on his face and she blushed.

“Mine please, but I’m not inviting an Alley Chat in.” She teased.

“I wear a bell Princess, I’m practically a house cat.” she laughed and wrapped her arms tight around him.

“Start the engine and drop me off here.” She told him her address, one not far from the bakery and he drove her home. When they arrived he helped her out and walked her up the steps to the door.

“So, Princess, think I might get a second date?”

She pretended to think about the question before leaning up and placing a kiss on his jaw. “Definitely Chaton.” She turned her head and kissed him, he put his arm against the door and pressed her against it. The kiss was deep and she let him explore her mouth, she even pulled away with a nip to his bottom lip.

“Are you sure you don't want me to come upstairs?”

She pushed him back and found her key, pushing it into the lock and opening the door. She turned and sent him a saucy look. “I’m sure. Till next time, Chat Noir.”

“Till next time Bridgette.” He bowed and waited till she was safely inside, before jogging down the steps to his waiting ride and then heading for his own apartment across town.


	4. Know No Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridgette finally meets the elusive Gabriel model; Felix Agreste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Raven! Thanks for being such a strong fan! I got your succulents in here :)  
> Songs: Begging by Dua Lipa and the title song: Know No Better By Major Lazer, Travis Scott, and Camila Cabello.

Bridgette jolted awake from her ringing phone on her nightstand. Her hand flew to it, rolling over and trying to see who was calling this early, on her day off of all days.

_Incoming Call_

_Gabriel Fashion House_

Bridgette swore and sat up, composing herself she politely answered her phone.

“Bridgette Cheng speaking.”

“Miss Cheng, I require you at the shooting studio in 45 minutes. We are doing a sunrise shoot in the garden. Bring the two new jackets.” Straight and to the point.

Bri pulled her phone away and looked at it, Gabriel Agreste just called her, at 5:15 in the morning. She quickly scrambled out of bed and threw herself into the shower, she needed to hurry if she was to make it across the city in under 45. Luckily for her she finished the jackets the night before, simple stitch work and pearl buttons. The jackets were not needed for another day but clearly the boss wanted them now.

Throwing on a simple blue sundress with lace detailing she did herself, she pulled on a jacket and gently handled her purse and garment bags. She tried hailing a taxi, knowing the subway was not going to get her there fast enough. Luck was with her again, one pulled up and she hurried inside. Wishing the driver a good morning and giving the address they were on the way to Gabriel.

Felix was so glad his father remembered his morning expresso when waking him. He had the night off from chateau last night and was incredibly grateful for the sleep. His father wanted him in a sunrise photoshoot, it was going to be tense. Sipping his drink in the limo, he thought about making conversation with Nathalie or his father but decided to stare out the window instead.

“Felix, are you still doing that unseemly dance thing?” Gabriel didn't look up from the tablet he was working on, Nathalie gave Felix a quick glance before keeping her eyes on her own tablet.

“Yes Father, I still dance at Chateau.”  _I’m still a stripper, if that's what you mean._ His gaze turned from the window to stare his father down while taking a sip of his caffeine.

“Mmm yes, well, I expect your best behavior at today’s shoot,” He looked up from his tablet to address him. “And please don't scare my new intern. She is actually competent at her job.” Felix was shocked, his father was actually praising one of his worker bees.  _Wait a second…_ His new intern was Bridgette! His father was complimenting her, only he could decipher the cold words.

“I’ll be perfection in every way, Father.” He tried to not let the mocking tone infect his voice but his smirk might have given him away. Nathalie noticed but his father didn't, soon the car came to a stop and the door opened. All three filed out and into the building.

Gabriel went his separate way, out to the garden, after barking a few orders about Felix. He was led into the changing rooms set up off to the side, and given the rundown of today’s outfits. Finally he was finished and felt a little stiff in the suit, everything but the jacket which seemed strange but he was sure it would come later. Going outside he saw many photographers and the lighting was set up to give the best light in the fading darkness. Italian was flying and Fe tried to keep up, he strode to the center and positioned himself in the first post he thought would be best. Soon enough his father called the shots and Felix tried to have fun, it wasn't the same as dancing, but he could try.

A flurried movement caught his eye and long dark hair moved in and out of his peripheral. Turning to address what was happening, he saw her, Bridgette. His father told him she would be here, he even put it together in the limo, but nothing prepared him for seeing her. She was radiant even if she looked tired, she ran up to his father and motioned to the garment bag in her hand. He pointed to a rack off to the side then to Felix. She looked at him then, finally registering that he was the model, she had mentioned him the other night so he knew she knew.

Bridgette blushed and tore her gaze from the model’s and hurried to put the grey jacket on the rack and take the black one to him. She had been lucky so far and as long as she did what was told and didn't mess up, surely Gabriel would let her have another day off. Felix watched her come closer and smiled before realizing he wasn't Chat. He schooled his features to indifference, he had to not scare her and also not make it noticeable that he knew her.

He attempted to hold his hand out to take it from her, but she was swift and helped him into the jacket instead. He straightened his posture for her, and she brushed the jacket, pulled in places, and circling around him. Once she was satisfied with how it fit and looked, she finally looked up at him.

"Thank you."  He smirked and took her hand to give it a kiss.  "I'm Felix. I look forward to working with you."

She blushed. “I’m Bridgette. I'm just-”

"Felix.  Please release my intern, we all have work to do." Her hand slid from his, and Bri scurried over to stand next to Gabriel.

Felix rolled his eyes and got into his next pose. The sunlight started to fill the courtyard and they tried to get as many photos as possible before ushering him off to change into the second outfit. Bridgette helped him with the second jacket but didn't linger as long this time. Although he was saddened, he realized they both had a job to do, especially if he didn't want another early morning shoot.

Half of the courtyard looked like a desert oasis, the sun overhead making the screens shine. Red rocks and cacti littered the area. Felix attempted to walk toward the center without stepping on anything, and Bridgette helped rearrange everything once he was seated on a rock. The shoot started and he tried to get into it. The late night made him crave espresso even more than his usual cravings. He was fiddling with a cufflink when he heard a throat clear, he looked up.

Bridgette held two things, a coffee cup and a large succulent. Raising an eyebrow at her in question, she held out the cup.

“Espresso, I was told it’s your favorite.”

He grabbed it. “Thank you.” He went to take an eager sip.

“Wait- It’s hot!” Bri was too late and Felix had already taken a sip, it was delicious.

“It’s the perfect temperature, but did you add something?”

She juggled the cacti around, trying to find the correct placing that Gabriel wanted it. “Uh- yes,” She squeaked out and took a side step, spotting the perfect spot. “Some cinnamon and nutmeg, with light cream. I make it at the bakery and people like it and I hoped you would too.” She sent him a blinding smile and he tried to cover his blush by drinking more. She was so cute and he wished he had his mask to cover his reddening cheeks.

Bri placed the pot down and stood up, brushing herself off. She took a step back and the lacing on her dress caught on a nearby cactus.

“Eepp” She squeaked out and felt herself twisting, Felix quickly darted forward. His arm held the coffee away from them while his other was around her waist, holding her upright. They stared at one another with wide eyes until some flashes went off and a throat was cleared. Both turned their reddening faces to see the photographer showing Gabriel some of the quick shots. He looked up and gave Felix a look, one Bri wouldn’t understand but he did. He handed her his mostly empty cup and helped untangle her dress from the needles.

“Thank you for the save.”

“Not a problem, Pri-mmm, Bridgette was it?” He almost called her Princess but was able to get her name out. She stepped away then, giving a shy and nervous wave and went back to stand near his father.

Felix got back into position near his rock, getting on the ground to be more surrounded when he felt something go wrong. He grimaced and knew without looking that he ripped his jacket.

“Felix! Could you be more careful?” Gabriel huffed and stood patiently in front of his son holding his hand out. Felix stood, sighed, and shrugged out of the jacket. His father grabbed it and thrust it into his surprised intern’s arms. She almost dropped what items she was holding but successfully put it over her arm. “Fix it!” His father barked at her and she ran off into the building, Fe frowned at Gabriel.

“Was that necessary?” Gabriel backed up and Felix was leaving the cacti scene to go toward his tent, his father following.

“It needs to be fixed and I have a feeling she works better under pressure. Now go change and get by the fountain. Limited daylight.” His father left him to go look at the monitors with the new photos and he went to change, hoping Bri didn't get fired for his mistakes. Gabriel had fired interns for less. Felix couldn't wait for tomorrow, at least he knew his schedule was free from this side of his life.

After changing and going out by the fountain, the shooting continued. He knew that tonight was going to require a strong drink. Part of him just wanted to practice his new routine but that would just have to wait. He watched Bridgette dart out of the building and felt a little better, with her by his side everything would be fine, he just knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My original thought before I wrote the karaoke scene was that Felix would get bored and ask to play music to liven up his shoot since the sunrise lighting part was over... I changed it to the cacti ripping his shirt.


	5. Late-Night Serenades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the Tumblr prompt; “I’m not drunk enough for this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs: Crazy in Love and Drunk in Love by Beyonce, Telephone by Lady Gaga ft Beyonce.

It was pure luck that Bridgette found the object of her affection sitting alone at the bar. She came here to get her mind off him, but fate had different plans. He had two empty seats next to him and the bar was packed. She slid into the one on his right and ordered a cosmopolitan with a vodka shot on the side, she needed the confidence.

Felix turned when he heard her voice and quickly downed his scotch and ordered another, his head was starting to get fuzzy, but it wouldn't be enough. Today was a rough day of modeling and he didn't want to be at Chateau. Bridgette sat next to him and he thought he might want to be sober, so he doesn’t turn into Chat Noir, but decided it was whatever.

Bridgette downed her shot and started sipping her cosmo, she decided not to bother him and instead, looked around. She found out why it was so busy tonight, a sign with big bold letters announced it was karaoke night and she giggled wondering how terrible some people might be.

“I’m sorry about my father.” Felix kept his voice low, but he felt the need to comfort her after today. His father had yelled at her for being incompetent when he had accidentally ripped a shirt from moving too vigorously during the shoot. It was not her fault and he wanted to defend her, but he wasn't Chat, he had to be Felix today.

She spun to face him, and a smile appeared on her face and he was puzzled. “It’s fine! Don’t worry, I’m already used to your father. Plus, I stitched it up in record time and in the end, he was happy, and the shoot went great.” He nodded and wondered how she could always be so bubbly and excited. He took another giant gulp of his drink and turned more to see what she was surveying. His eyes also landed on the poster she had seen, he paled.

Bri took some more sips before trying to engage the young Agreste in conversation again. She had been trying to put him out of her mind and focus on Chat, but the model kept creeping into her mind today.

“So,” She pointed to the poster. “Karaoke?”

“Hell no.” He downed the rest of his drink. He pointed with his glass to the rest of the bar. “I’m not drunk enough for this.” Felix scowled at the excited singers and turned back to the bar for another drink.

“I might, another cosmo and maybe I'll belt out some Beyoncé.” Her laugh was magic that fueled his soul, his mood picked up just from hearing it. When the bartender came by with his drink and a wink, he asked for another drink for Bri. She graciously accepted and finished her first drink before the bartender returned with another. “Thank you, but honestly, I don’t think I’m that great of a singer.”

“I guess we will find out now, won't we?” He gave her a cheeky smirk and she blushed, he reminded her so much of Chat and her heart thumped in her chest. Soon her drink was presented in front of her and she smiled at the bartender and took a sip, she noticed Felix watching her from the corner of her eye.

“I’ll be right back.” He smirked and left his drink and seat with her, the leather jacket he must have worn was slung over the back of the stool. Felix went to write down Bridgette’s name and picked a song fit for both even if she didn't know it yet. She had mentioned Beyoncé and he hoped she wouldn't disappoint or be mad at him. He returned and slid into his seat, picking up his drink and turning to face her, she was finishing her second drink.

“Would you like another?” He tipped his glass in her direction and she turned to face him, putting her empty one on the bar.

“Can I try what you’re having?” She was bold and reached right out for his tumbler, he was a bit frozen and her fingers glided over his to take it and bring it to her lips. She took a decent sip and made a face in displeasure. Felix chuckled and took his drink back, there was a trace of pink lipstick on the rim and he smiled. He downed the rest and flagged down the bartender again, Bridgette looked to see the next performer sing and Felix took the opportunity to have all her drinks on his tab and order them both another.

He gave her the drink and realized her time was coming up and he would need to smooth this situation as best as possible. “It’s really nice having someone to drink and spend time with. You feel the alcohol yet?”

“Yeah, I feel great, maybe I’ll sing soon.” She was all smiles and nodded along to the fading notes of music.

“Sooner than you think.” He muttered. He heard the DJ start up applause for the last performer and announce the new one.

“Now, we have Bridgette singing Crazy in Love!” The applause was loud and Bri rounded on Felix, a shocked look on her face. He smirked and took her glass from her hand.

“Good Luck.”

The song had been changed for a karaoke version and Bridgette stumbled over the words till she got the hang of it.  _ If Chat can perform, so can I. _ She tried to channel Chat’s confidence, luckily the alcohol coursing through her veins was helping her. He set down both the drinks, in favor of leaning forward and paying attention to her. She got into it after a while, smiling and dancing, singing to him, or so it felt.

_ When I talk to my friends so quietly _

_ Who he think he is? Look at what you did to me _

_ Tennis shoes, don't even need to buy a new dress _

She stuck her leg out, she was wearing sneakers with shorts and a nice blouse.

_ If you ain't there, ain't nobody else to impress _

_ It's the way that you know what I thought I knew _

_ It's the beat my heart skips when I'm with you _

_ But I still don't understand _

_ Just how your love can do what no one else can _

Her gestures and dancing with the song were exaggerated and Felix thought she looked like she was having the time of her life. She was giggling by the end and ran off the stage toward Felix. She forgot to slow to a stop and barreled into him. He was clapping but quickly caught her, he laughed with her and she hugged him.

“That was my first time! Thanks Felix!” She pulled back to look up at him and he wished he were Chat and could kiss her, part of him wondered what she would do if he tried, so he did. His head bent down, and he lowered his eyes to her lips, her eyes widened and before he could get his head close enough she pushed away from him. “I-I’m sorry. I like you Felix, I do, but you are my boss’s son and I have someone I like right now. We aren't together, but I want to be, and it wouldn't be fair to you.” She looked away, blushing, she really did like Felix, but Chat found her first, he would have priority of her heart.

The night went on and they talked and laughed, Bridgette glanced at her phone.

“Oh my!”

“Is something the matter?” Felix took this opportunity to check his phone as well, hopefully his father hadn't tried contacting him. He had a message from Plagg about tomorrow’s rehearsal and tucked the phone back into his pocket, not looking at the time.

“Just the time. I have an early day tomorrow with your father. Thank you so much for the drinks and conversation. I had a wonderful time.” Both stood up and he helped her into her coat and she hugged him.

“Would you like my drive to take you home?”

“I wouldn't be a bother?”

“Never, in fact, I’m sure my father would insist on it.” Felix texted his driver who was close and turned to offer his arm to Bridgette.

“One second.” She pointed in the direction of the restrooms and he nodded his head.

“I’ll be outside alright?” She nodded and hurried off, he went to wait by the curb and pulled out his phone, messaging Plagg back about rehearsal. He then shot a quick text off to Allegra, asking her opinion on if he should ask Bri for her number as Felix or Chat. She told him to get a separate burner phone and he rolled his eyes. He put the phone away and turned to face the bar doors to see Bridgette exit just as his car pulled up. He opened the door and reminded himself to not bow like Chat Noir would. Bridgette climbed in and he after her, she told the driver her address and they had a peaceful ride, the alcohol making them sleepy. Right before the car was going to stop, her head fell onto his shoulder.

“Princ-Bri, Bridgette, wake up dear, we are here.” He nudged her awake and hoped she was too sleepy to realize his slip up. She straightened slowly and rubbed her eyes. “Do you want me to help you upstairs?” He offered.

“Oh, no. Thank you for bringing me home, I think I’ll manage from here. I had fun tonight, Felix, we will have to hang out some other time.” Her bright smile woke him up a little more and he exited the vehicle, holding open the door for her once more. She took his offered hand and climbed out, she didn't look back at him till her door was open, she gave a wave and he returned it before she entered her building.

Felix sighed and settled into his seat. “The apartment please, Gregory.” He closed his eyes and really debated on Allegra’s burner phone idea, he really wished to talk to Bridgette every day.


	6. So Clear My Vision Is Blurred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bri needs a ride to work. Gabriel makes an appearance and he is not that bad of a father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amazing how this just randomly came to me in a slump. Ch 6 was supposed to introduce new characters (and ship) we know and love… Not exactly the chapter I had in mind but sometimes random is good. For Kinyth and Raven, my big fans. Also an early Happy Birthday to LazyWorkaholic who brightens my life by reading my fics and being such a positive influence in the fandom. Songs: Thank U, Next by Ariana Grande and Sue Me by Sabrina Carpenter are on loop in my mind to be honest, but the title is from Thinkin’ Bout You by Dua Lipa.

Bridgette heard the alarm on her phone ring and grumbled while turning over. The last few days had wreaked havoc on her system, from waking up early the day before and staying out late that same night. Today she was allowed to sleep in and wonder into Gabriel around lunch time.

_ Could it be 11 am already? _ After the fourth buzz she picked it up to see what was happening, it wasn't her usual alarm.

Reading carefully, her eyes grew wide and she threw the covers off her body, exposing herself to the cold. The A line was down which means it would take her over an hour to get to work, she was already going to be late at this point. Throwing herself into the shower, she didn't even wait for the water to warm up. She scrubbed as fast as she could and toweled off quickly. No time to dry her hair she threw it up into a bun that she knew would hurt later from the weight. Standing in front of her closet she realized her true problem. She didn't have an outfit planned and it was going to be warm today.

Bri grabbed some pink jeans that she was sure she could pass off as dressy with the right top and accessories. A white silky camisole with matched panties would do under the jeans and plain white button up blouse. A red necklace from Allegra and a black blazer brought the outfit together. The long commute would require flats and she chose white, hoping they wouldn't get too dirty.

Rushing around her room, she grabbed her bag and her phone again, checking her timing. A large groan left her lips when she realized the whole thing was a wash and she would be incredibly late unless she shelled out for a taxi. Instantly she dialed Allegra.

She picked up on the first ring “Hey girl!”

“Allegra! Help!”

“What’s up babe?”

“The A line is down and I’m going to be late to work unless I get a ride and I don't really want to pay for a taxi right now.” She shuffled side to side.

“Why not?”

Bri sighed. “I’ve seen the new collection from Gabriel and I want a few pricey pieces.”

“Mmm, well I can’t, I have dance practice in five. Buuuut I can send someone over to drive you to Gabriel and you will only be a little late.” Her voice had something to it, some sly smirk she couldn't see, Bri was sure of.

“Have them text me when they arrive, and they better not murder me.” The laughter on the other line was cut off as Allegra hung up the phone. Bri resigned to checking her outfit and bag again before waiting in her small couch.

\-----

Felix watched as Allegra shot him a look and smirked while carrying on her conversation. He looked away, uneasy, and finished his stretching. Her laugh rang out and his head snapped to her putting her phone away and walking over to him. He slowly stood as she approached.

“Hey, Fe.” Her sweet smile was sickening.

“What do you want?” He deadpanned. “Better get out with it and on with rehearsal.”

Allegra chuckled. “It’s not what I want, it’s more what  _ she _ needs.” He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

“It’s still a little too early for riddles. Who is she?”

“Bridgette.” His eyes snapped open, along with his mouth. She had the slyest smile, and he knew he was a goner for whatever she asked him to do for his Princess. Before he could even ask, she carried on. “The A line is down and she needs a ride to work. Your choice if you go as Chat or Felix, but I told her the person picking her up would text when they arrived. Time to choose, Agreste.”

Felix picked up his bag and grabbed his phone, bringing it to his ear while turning back to Allegra. “Tell Plagg I had to go to Gabriel today.” He started walking off the stage. “Yes, Gregory, I need a favor…”

\-----

Felix sat in the back of the town car on his was to Bridgette’s apartment. His driver and sometimes bodyguard, Gregory, brought him a suit and a single pink rose. He thought it would be best to show up as Felix instead of Chat Noir. First reason being that he was in workout clothes and not his show costume. He could have hopped on his motorcycle, but she associated that with Chat and he really needed to keep the two separate for the time being.

Unfortunately he couldn't keep away from her. Now that he knew she worked with his father he had an excuse to see her. He looked down and fiddled with the rose resting against his black slacks, perhaps the rose might give her confusion, and he barely knew her as Felix. Sure they shared a drunken night of fun but it wasn't that electric chemistry he had when he was Chat. He was more reserved as Felix, but she needed to know both sides of him if he were to ever reveal himself to her in the future.

Glancing up and looking out he saw they were turning onto her street. Pulling out his phone he knew he would have to get Allegra a thank you gift. She got him Bridgette’s number so he didn't have to ask, but now as Felix, he could never talk to her like Chat would. The burner phone idea would have to wait till the next time he saw her at Chateau.

_ Sent 11:42 am _

**Its Felix. My car is outside.**

There was no response but just as his car pulled up, she was locking up the door leading to the apartments. Quickly he stepped out and held open the door for her to step into.

“Your chariot awaits.” He smirked and felt the corners lift a little too high into a smile and banished the look, he couldn't be acting like chat right now.  _ Too late. _ He thought as he half bowed and handed her the pink rose while she slid into the car giggling. “For you.” He slid in behind her and the driver curved away on his way to Gabriel.

“Felix!” Her laughter filled the car and she brought the rose to her nose to breathe in its sent. “I didn’t know you were friends with Allegra.” She turned to him and her leg brushed his as he also turned to address her. Her smile was bright and eyes thoughtful.

“We grew up together.” He thought it was better to be vague since Bri didn’t know Allie like he did, as Chat knew Melodie. He cleared his throat and changed the subject. “So, on our way to work are we?”

“Yes,” She sighed and looked out the window for a moment. “I usually take the subway but the line I take is down and any other would have taken me longer and I would have been late.” She checked the time on her phone. “We might make it on time, I hope.”

“Well you will be with me, I’m sure my father might be a little lenient today.” He set a gentle hand on her knee and tried not to scare her or do anything that might get him a sexual harassment suit.  _ I wish I came as Chat Noir instead. But how would I explain that _ … He snapped his hand back after she gave him a look he had seen before. He was toeing a line and needed to stop. Confusing her would just make it harder for him later. All he had to do was make it to Gabriel without kissing her and he would be fine. He turned his body straight and looked out the window, noticing they were kind of close now. “So, what will you be doing today? Fussing with models or counting scraps like most of the interns do.”

She brightened up like that time in the diner, excited to talk about work. “Mr. Agreste’s assistant Nathalie said I was going to be shown the work up room. I’m hoping I'll actually be able to help with the designs and maybe pitch a few ideas. I’m optimistic but know that I’ll probably be too nervous to say anything or be shot down. I mean, he is a legend.” She was practically vibrating in her seat with excitement and Felix could only share a small smile with her. If he knew anything about his father, it was that she would never get a word in with him. He didn't want to crush her so he kept his mouth shut.

The car slowly came to a stop out front of the tall building and Felix stepped out to open the door and help Bridgette out. She held her bag with the rose tucked in with one hand and grasped his with the other. He shut the door and tucked her arm into the crook of his elbow like he was escorting her to a ball. “This way, Miss Cheng.” He gave her a smile reserved for her before putting on his serious face and walking up the steps to the building.

\-----

“Felix? Do wait a moment.” Nathalie caught him just as he was saying goodbye to Bridgette and trying to sneak out of the building but clearly that was no longer an option. She took Bri down the hall and then returned alone. She was lucky he waited and didn't sprint away but this area was bustling today. “Your father would like to see you.” He groaned, of course his father was notified he was in the building on an unscheduled day.

“Fine.” He grumbled out. “Thank you.” No need to be mean to Nathalie for doing her job, even if she worked for the devil.

Felix walked down the hall to the large wooden doors that would be his father’s office. Nathalie took her seat at the small desk off to the side and spoke into the intercom. “Sir? Your son is here.”

“Send him in.” Felix already had a hand on the handle and swiftly opened the door, shutting it behind him and casually strolling up to his father’s desk.

“Hello, Father.”

“Felix, have a seat.” He sighed but slid into the white chair while his father stayed seated in his, looking over some sketches. “Why are you here? And what were you doing with my intern this morning?”

“I was supposed to be at rehearsal but Allie said Bri needed a ride so I gave her one. That's all.” He really didn't want to be having this conversation and the scowl on his face must have given it away.

“Rehearsal?”

“Yes, Father, I do dance rehearsal at Chateau. Contrary to what you might believe, I don’t actually walk on a stage and take my clothes off. I just dance,” He paused and whispered. “Sometimes on a pole.”

Gabriel had a face like he had just eaten a sour lemon and was staring at Felix. Felix sat back and put his hands behind his head, throwing him a smirk. “Fine. Now about Miss Cheng?”

_ Deflect!  _ His brain yelled at him. “Why don't you come to the club and see a show.” His smirk morphed into an evil grin, knowing his father would never step foot in his castle.

“Maybe I will.” His grin fell and the shock on his face gave Gabriel his own even smirk. Like father, like son, he supposed. “Tell me what your intentions are with my intern or I’ll be forced to come down there, I might even bring her with.”

_ Good Lord! _ He blanched. This was not what he wanted at all. “No, No. That's quite alright. No need to be rash and ruin both of us.” He cleared his throat and sat forward, hands in his lap. “I know Bridgette from Chateau and here. She knows Chat Noir, she barely knows Felix the model.”

“Do try to keep it professional.”

“Father, I like her. I’ll decide how I’ll keep it with her.” He stood and pulled his suit to smooth the creases from sitting and his father did the same. “Now about today, try to be nice to her. She was quite excited in the car about the new collection. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen your interns with motivation other than money and meeting,” He made air quotes, “The son of Gabriel Agreste.” He put his hands down and walked slowly to the door, barely hearing his father come up behind him.

“I’ll take that under consideration.” He opened the door and put a hand on Felix’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

Felix gave him a sly look. “If you come to Chateau, wear a disguise.” Gabriel frowned and gave his shoulder a slight shove out the door.

“Go downstairs, I’ll have a shoot set up. Might as well work like you said you would.” He sighed and moved toward the elevator and Gabriel turned to Nathalie. “I’ll be checking on Miss Cheng, get the crew set up and ready for Felix to shoot. I want the green suit to be lit by sunlight so time it all accordingly, I’ll be down later.” She mumbled a ‘yes sir’ before picking up her phone and tablet. Gabriel moved down the hall where he knew Nathalie stashed his intern when she came in with Felix.

Bridgette had been in awe of the sketches on the wall, all beautiful designs. She had seen some of them before, even helped bring them to life but the entire collection was breathtaking. Gabriel Agreste was her idol for a reason and being with his sketches instantly brought out her creative nature. Pulling her sketchbook from where it was pressed against her chest she began outlining companion pieces to her favorite outfits. Ribbons and lace trims, to pearl buttons and spikes on certain things. She felt the classic womanly clothes needed the romanticism of a bad boy at her side. Perhaps she was missing Chat after spending so much time with Felix, but the collection needed more leather.

That's how Gabriel found her, huddled in a corner and sketching furiously. She hadn't noticed him enter and he took the opportunity to watch over her shoulder. At first he assumed she was stealing his designs and would need to fire her much to his and Felix’s dismay. But surprisingly she was enhancing his own work. Taking it upon herself to make changes and complementary pieces that were not totally atrocious. This intern had talent, he saw it before when he picked her portfolio over the ones Nathalie brought him. Usually he would be upset but she did keep them to herself and not start making marks over his that were taped. Felix did tell him to take it easy, perhaps he could see her potential like he could right now.

He cleared his throat after watching her flip the page. “Miss Cheng, what are you doing?”

She jumped and spun around, closing the notebooks and holding it close. “I-I… The sketches… Gorgeous.” Her flustered frame breathed out in a rush.

He chucked and took a step back which shocked Bri even more, never hearing that type of sound leave him. “I’m sorry, it’s just- they were beautiful but felt they were missing something. I was going to bring it up later...” She looked at her shoes and avoided his glare.

He wasn't glaring, though, more thoughtful and inquisitive. “Show me.” Once again a thrill went up her spine, Gabriel Agreste never asked to see an intern’s work. Bridgette quickly flipped to the recent pages she was working on and handed the sketchbook over.

He flipped through all three pages then her entire book, she was powerless to stop him. Part of her wanted his thoughts and validation, the other part of her froze her in place due to fear of his rejection.

“Not bad, you clearly have more talent than my last intern.”

“Th-Thank you sir.”

“Tell me… Why lace and leather?”

He wanted her thoughts, this was a new one. “I feel they complement each other. Your collection has this classical romanticism to it. The lace makes things softer, more feminine for those who want it. The leather gives it an off set, bad girls and bad boys. The danger in the details, harsh dark aura to the complementary light and airy.” She stepped forward toward one particular piece. “You could even go with angel and devil theme, or mythology, even simpler for some people.” She made a show of waving her hands like it was a reveal.

“The Light and Dark Spring Collection by Gabriel Agreste.” She turned to give him a smile. “Both dark and light for both wearers.”

He put a hand on his chin and tilted his head to look at her. He knew she was genuine and her ideas weren't terrible. He needed to think it over but also give her an opportunity, a reward of sorts, and to keep her busy enough to not go near his son.

“Make some personalized sketches, ill review them next week and see if we will be moving in that direction or not. That's all.”

He swiftly left, leaving Bridgette stunned in his wake. More work for her but it would be worth it if she could impress him.


End file.
